Food, Wine, and Old friends
by Pictures of people
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are opening up the door of their New York home to the former members of the Glee Club! But when they're all reunited, olds secrets arise and tempers rise. You can expect nothing less from the new directions. T for language!  Future!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

The concept of waking up to a being lying beside him, was one Kurt Hummel-Anderson had yet to grasp. He had been waking up to Blaine for about seven years now. Yet, every morning, without fail, Kurt was surprised to find Blain's body deep in slumber only inches away from him. On this particular morning he was awaken by the sound of their cat, Ernestina, meowing and clawing at the door, wanting to flee from the master bedroom. Kurt rose from his warm bed to open the door.

"Silly Kitty." He cooed while petting the cat, as a good morning.

"Kurrrt.." Blaine's whine broke the morning silence, as it often did.

"Yes dear?" he asked innocently, though he knew full well he was about to get yelled for coming home late for the fourth time this week.

"Why weren't you here when I feel asleep?" Blaine asked sadly, now he was sitting upright, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as if trying to jolt himself awake.

Kurt bit his lower lip and joined Blaine back on the bed, resting his head in his husband's lap.

"Oh,_ that_. Well, it's going to be winter soon. And we're getting so many pitches for spring musicals every day. Its auditions and paperwork all day long. I'm so sorry. I'd rather be here with you." Kurt told him, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a yawn just thinking of the long hours he spent at the theater.

Kurt had majored in musical theater at NYU, which is where he met Erick, his dorm mate. Erick was majoring his business, he wanted a business of his very own one day. After many failed auditions and job interviews, Erick proposed to Kurt that they find a rundown theater and renovate into a beautiful home for fine arts entertainment. Kurt quickly agreed and a partnership. They found their diamond in the ruff soon after that. A large abandoned theater with mold and broken seats was transformed into the Elizabeth Theater, Home of the Arts. While it was fortunate that business was booming, it's downfall was the miniscule amount of free time it left Kurt.

Now, he felt Blaine's light fingers ghost over the tired bags under Kurt's eyes.

"I missed you." Blaine said simply.

And Kurt smiled, knowing that, as always, Blaine forgave him. And, as always, Kurt was grateful.

"I missed you, too." He breathed. Keeping his eyes shut, he drifted off to sleep. And even though in the light stages of his slumber he felt Blaine's touch, or a shift in bed, when he awoke he'd be happy and surprised that his husband was still there.

When Kurt awoke again, he was wrapped in Blaine's arms, with a little body snuggled between them, their daughter, Belle. Kurt stretched his long legs and wrapped his arms around Belle, drawing her even closer so he could kiss her hair.

"Good Morning, Daddy." She whispered, cuddling into his arms.

"Morning " He yawned. "What have you been up to, baby?" Kurt was suspicious. Usually Belle was too active and fidgety to even sit down for dinner, let alone lay down in bed with no proper entertainment.

"Honey, I love you. But please don't talk!" Blaine shushed him and nudged him toward the television which was screening The Little Mermaid. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. His husband hadn't let go of his immense infatuation with Disney movies and had led his daughter into a deep rooted love for them as well.

Kurt extracted himself from his family to cook them breakfast. Sundays tended to be fairly lazy around the Hummel-Anderson's. They went grocery shopping, took Belle to the park, and had dinner at Burt and Carole's house. Kurt's parents had lived happily in Ohio until two years ago, when Kurt and Blaine had announced that they were going to have a baby (via surrogate). Burt wanted a close relationship with his granddaughter so he packed up and moved to suburb in up state New York. Finn had originally moved to New York, along with Kurt, Blaine and Rachel. After the messy break up with Rachel, he had moved to Philadelphia and was finally 'finding himself' while teaching Music Theory classes at a community college.

Kurt had the home phone in hand, dialing Carole, when it rang abruptly. He picked up phone quickly, noticing the strange number flashing on his caller ID.

"Hummel-Anderson residence. This is Kurt." He spoke his name to insure the caller on the other line that he was _not _a woman.

"Kurt?" A high pitched voice squealed on the other end. And he knew exactly who he was talking to. That voice belonged to the ever-talented Rachel Berry.

"Rach!" He squealed back excitedly, shifting from one foot to the other.

"How on earth are you? How's Blaine? How's my Belle?" Rachel asked, speaking rather quickly.

"I'm just amazing. Belle started kindergarten and I'm still a little wary about it all. Blaine's production company just assigned him a great new artist. Oh! And I'm currently looking for a spring musical to hold at the theater. What about you?" Kurt took a seat on a high school by the kitchen island. Rachel and Kurt hadn't spoken much in the past couple months and he was wondering if his perpetually single friend had finally found someone to love.

"I'm amazing, as always." Rachel said giggling. " Actually this is a business call. A friend of mine wants to put on West Side Story! I have the guaranteed part of Maria, but we're still looking for a theater to pick up the production. Do you get what I'm hinting at, Hummel?"

Kurt sighed as he listened to his friend closely. While Kurt himself adored West Side Story, Erick did not. Erick had his eyes on picking up the British version of Peter Pan the Musical. Kurt felt that the show was too long and its set was to complex, he wasn't sure if the revenue would pay off the needed renovations.

"God." He moaned. "Rach, I cannot say anything for now. But find yourself a Tony and you have an audition to serenade my partner. Okay?"

"Thank you, Kurt! Though it'll be hard to find a man with vocal styling as lovely as mine, I guess I'll make do with whoever I find. Ohhhh! Can you imagine? We haven't done a show together in years!" Rachel rambled arrogantly, in true Berry fashion. "Let's celebrate! We should have a New Directions dinner party!"

The idea surged excitement inside of Kurt. He hadn't seen much of his old friends, and he missed them dearly. With a rapidly growing daughter and his job beating him to the floor, he could think of nothing better than to have a glass of wine with his dear friends.

"Let's do it! Are you free on Saturday?"

After a long conversation figuring out the details Kurt rushed up the stairs to ask Blaine if they could even host the dinner party that he had already offered their house for. He found Belle, dark hair everywhere, and laughing as her Papa swung her around to Kiss the Girl for the umpteenth time. Kurt smiled, leaning against the doorway. When Belle was first born, Blaine was so careful with the baby, not wanting to hurt her. But nowadays though Blaine threw his daughter high in the air and swung her until she complained about her dizziness, his only worry was making sure she knew how much he loves her.

"Papa!" Belle squealed "Papa,I want to watch the rest of the movie!"

"Alright, princess, I'll set you down." Blaine let her fall from his arms and into the comfortable bed. Belle giggled before curling up with the cat to let the rest of Ariel's story unfold in front of her. Kurt waved Blaine over to the bathroom, and Blaine followed happily, only after mussing Belle's hair with an insane amount of kisses. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and kissed his shoulder, once they were in the bathroom.

"Where's my breakfast, lazy bones?" He asked between kisses. Kurt smiled and turned around facing the slightly shorter man, so he could press his lips fully unto his. After a decade of being together, kisses from Blaine still sent a certain electricity wiring in his veins and spreading through his bones. He reluctantly pulled away when the kiss became to heated, remembering that their innocent daughter was in the next room. Blaine whimpered at the loss and hung his head, looking like a kicked puppy. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and laughed.

"Sorry, baby." He said, rubbing their noses together. "We have more important matters to discuss"

Blaine raised his eyebrows, interested and encouraging Kurt to go on.

"I know that next Saturday was our date night.. but I was wondering if there was any way at all, that instead of going out to eat we can stay here and throw a dinner party for our friends instead? Please, honey? Pleeease?" Kurt asked, batting his long eyelashes, hoping his husband would crumble.

Blaine sighed heavily. He had really missed Kurt, lately. And wanted to have him alone to himself for at least one night. However he made the bad mistake of looking into Kurt's eyes. They were his weakness. They always had been. Blaine could forget the world and get happily lost in the ocean blue pools placed delicately on his husband's face. He sighed once again, knowing that Kurt had won.

"We can have this dinner party on two conditions. The first is that you kiss me again an-" Blaine was interrupted by Kurt's lips crashing onto his own. His eyelids fluttered shut as he felt Kurt's tongue explore his mouth before waltzing with his own tongue, making him moan. When they finally pulled away, they were left panting. "The second.." Blaine said breathing heavily as he spoke "Is that the weekend after next, you are _mine_. Mine. Completely. Belle goes to Grandpa Hummel's house and we finally get to be together. Okay?" Kurt felt a shiver go up his spine as Blaine spoke, he wanted so badly to be _his_ right now, but there was no time for that, he had a party to plan.

"I'm yours." Kurt agreed to the deal and kissed Blaine's neck chastely. "Yay! We're having a dinner party. I need to call Quinn and Brit, and Mike, maybe see if Finn would come up here." He kissed Blaine again.

"Dadddiiiies!" A shrill voice called from the bed. "Ursula's going to eat everyone ot something and I'm scared!"

"Duty calls." Blaine told him, interlacing their fingers, as he pulled Kurt back toward the bedroom.


	2. Fabrevans time!

Quinn blinked as her eyes focused on the two solid pink lines that met at a cross. This little plus sign was alerting her that, for the second time, a being was growing inside of her.

_Fuck._ She thought. _The one time everything was going so damn well…._

"Quinnie!" I brought you things for sick people!" A familiar voice called out. The voice of her loving boyfriend, Sam Evans. Sam pounded on the bathroom door.

"Come out, baby! I know you don't feel well. But I want to take care of you. Will you please open the door?" he asked

Quinn breathed in a heavy sigh before she opened her mouth to call out to Sam "Be out in a minute! I'm changing!"

She heard Sam chuckle and mutter 'That's not a problem at all, Q."

Quinn turned to face her reflection in the mirror, beautiful as per usual. The only flaw being that her bright emerald eyes were stung tears.

When Finn had left her after their brief reconciliation freshman year of college, she moved out to California, in hopes of finding herself. After searching for months and finding only debt from student loans, Quinn hiked back into Ohio. And back into the arms of Sam Evans. He was no longer the boy with a closeted dorky side and floppy hair. He was a man, this time around. And a successful one at that. Sam became a comic book animator, traveling frequently from his home in Ohio to his publisher in New York. Their short lived puppy love was rekindled soon after that. And Quinn for the first time, felt in love and happy with herself and the boy she was with. Sam had always made her happy. From his Avatar language jokes to the dorky cartoons he drew and left on napkins at restaurants, because he liked to think of the waiter smiling down at it.

And now Quinn had fucked up. Royally. Just as the stars had begun to aligned in her complex life, the universe had come back to bite her in the ass.

She dried her eyes and smoothed her long hair into a braid, deciding that she was going to let herself enjoy the pleasure of Sam's company before watching him walk away. She opened the door to see Sam on her bed, with a smile on his face, and arms open for her 'sick' body to cuddle into. Quinn climbed into them, letting her eyelids close as his arms encircle her. "Sleep beautiful." He whispered, his lips tickling her ear. She turned her head to bury it in his chest, mentally memorizing the moment she would soon long for. Quinn was going to miss so many things about Sam. The lemony scent of his palm and how well it mixed with a musky-ness that just was _Sam_. The way his hands roamed her back as if he were plotting a map, exploring every dip and curve with his ghosting fingertips. Quinn took him in as much as she could before her tired body was lulled to sleep by the soft rub of Sam's hands.

Quinn opened her wide eyes three hours later. She stretched her long limbs to find that her bed was missing a boy. _Shit._ She thought to herself, jolting into sitting position. _He must've found the pregnancy test._ For the second time, her eyes watered. It was at that exact moment that Quinn realized she had hoped that Sam would stay. Almost every man in her life had used her, abused her, and then dropped her, as if she was a penny. Worth something, just too little for them to waste their time. She had expected Sam to be the exception. Sam was always calm and relaxed and funny and completely adorable and a gentlema- _Dammit, Quinn! Pull yourself together. _She thought as she shook her head wildly trying not to remember the feeling of Sam's arms around her.

"Quinnie! Stop shaking your head like that" Sam scolded, entering the room with a mug of tea, which he handed off to Quinn "You'll give yourself a headache."

Quinn looked up to stare at the man who was, in fact, still there. She turned her chin up to meet Sam's face, relvealing her tear stained eyes and a quivering, pink lower lip.

"Baby?" sam asked, confused as ever. He knew that at times, Quinn was as reserved as a closed book. But in an odd way, he liked it. It made each little fact feel like a victory. Sam liked hearing "I've never told anyone that before." Come out of her mouth. It was as if that tightly shut book had been opened a crack, and only he had the privilidge of reading it. But this time was different. This time was serious because for the first time since highschool, Quinn looked afraid. Without another words, he scooped her tiny body. Sam just held her and let her cry.

When Quinn's tearducts seemed to have dried out from over use, she finally repositioned herself so that she was facing Sam.

"I... I need to tell you something." She stuttered. She wanted Sam to stay with her, maybe forever. No, definitely for forever. But she knew full well that babies were like a young man's kryptonite. She breathed in once more the delicious scent of Sam, and then closing her eyes she whispered "I'm pregnant." Quinn cringed instantly, waiting for the screaming to start. Waiting for him to rant about how much of a mistake this all was. However all she heard was nothing, stunned silence filling the air.

She opened her mouth to speak but she feels Sam letting her down gently on the bed before fumbling with the contents of his coat pocket, a coat that had previously lain forgotten by the closet. He shifted toward her and crawled so he could kneel next to her. "Quinn... I…I love you. And I'll admit that I wanted to be married before I even thought about having kids. But I guess this is the way the universe wanted it to shake out." He got off the bed, pulling her with him, and got down on one knee, he looked up smiling bashfully. "Will you marry me?" he asked simply, his eyes shining brightly with anticipation.

Quinn held her breath. She had been expecting a loud angry tyrant who acted like the pregnancy was her fault. Instead Sam has declared his deep love and proposed? It seemed like something out of a story book. This couln't be happening, not to her.

"So you're not leaving me?" Quinn asked, confused.

"Well, you don't say something about the rock in front of you, I may think about it." Sam joked, the stared his girl straight in the eye. "Seriously, Q, I'll never leave you. You are the one person I want to be with. Can I please, please, please get an answer?"

Instead of speaking, she crashed into his kneeling body, her face burying in his neck, mumbling "yes." over and over and over again. In that small moment, Quinn Lucy Fabray let her guard down for the first time in far far two long. Her arms wrapped around hid neck, holding him impossibly close, as she allowed her happy tears to glide down her cheeks. She was unafraid of getting lost in Sam, because now she knew could, he wouldn't leave her.

Sam closed his muscular arms around her, kissing the tops of her hair and bubbing her arms softly. "I'm going to take such good care of you." He promised "I'm going to take such good care of our baby."

Just as Quinn was about to open her mouth to reciprocate these sweet nothings, the phone rang, making her jump. Sam kissed her lips quickly before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered, only to hear Kurt snap back at him.

"Who are you, and why are you picking up my Quinn's phone?"

Sam chuckeled at the protective tone in Kurt's voice. "Nice to hear from you too Kurt. Also the last time I checked Quinn's mine."

"Sam!" Kurt squealed "How the hell are you? Wait- No time for that! You and Quinn NEED to be to New York on Saturday and in my dining room by six along with the rest of the New Directions. Got it?" He asked, sharp as ever.

Sam nodded excitedly before realizing that Kurt wasn't able to see him. "I think we can squeeze that into our schedules." He said teasingly.

Kurt giggled delightedly in response. "I have to call everyone! Talk to you soon, Trouty. Give Quinn my love." And with that Kurt's line had clicked off.

Sam turned to Quinn. "How do you feel about going to New York to announce our enagement to the New Directions over a dinner prepared, or ordered by, Kurt?"

Quinn smiled at the idea. "When will it be?"

"Saturday." Sam responded, hugging her waist and pressing kissing by her ear.

Quinn ran her soft hands under Sam's thin shirt, feeling the warm skin that stretched over his muscular abdomen. "As long as I'm with you."


	3. St Berry!

A/N Not true so don't suee!

Rachel smiled and clicked the phone off; stretching her legs on the bed she was lying on. She had to meet with her new agent; her old one had gotten pregnant. _'Stupid girl' _she thought _'How could you be so careless? Especially when you are in your prime! No matter how cute kids are.' _Rachel loved Belle, Kurt and Blaine's daughter, as if she was her own child, but there was no way she was going to pop a child out anytime soon. She slipped heels on and walked out of her apartment building. She didn't know any of her nieghbors, she barely recognized the doorman, this wasn't home to her. Neither was her father's house in Ohio. Home was on a stage, at a theater, or anywhere where she could display her talent. If she was singing, she was home. The beautiful part of that was how she wasn't dependent on a husband, a child, or anyone but herself. If only she hadn't figured it out so late. In high school, she felt as if she needed someone, namely Finn. But after the big move to NYC she realized that she wouldn't get anywhere with a boy trailing behind her, eating up her free time.

_Flashback_*

Rachel blinked at the man who was, currently, yelling furiously at her. Something about her screwed up priorities.

"Finn!" She interrupted "I came to New York for a reason. I came here to persue my dreams."

He sighed heavily.

"Well yes, but you're neglecting me! You just go and sing all day and I'm left alone in this fucking apartment. We haven't had sex in God only knows how long, I just can't-"

"What are you saying, Finn?"

"I'm saying, that you have to choose. Me or your career. I'm not saying that you have to stop singing but why not keep that as a hobby or something? Look, Rach, I need to know you love me just as much as I love you."

Rachel gaped at Finn, soaking in his words and realizing his selfishnes, for the first time.

"If you loved me half as much as you claim to, you wouldn't make me choose." She cried. "I choose my dreams, Finn. I choose the one thing that has always, without fail, made me happy. I think I should leave."

With that Rachel stomped out of the floor level apartment she and Finn had been renting. Hearing him call after her had no effect on her. For the first time, in a long while, she had released herself. Cut clean from distractions, there was nothing standing in her way.

Now as she strutted down the concrete streets of New York City she felt almost as confident as before. The only worry hindering her ego was the thought that her agent couldn't seem to find an actor, to play Tony,that could keep up with her or, worse, someone who dared to upstage her.

She walked into her agent's office, plunking her self down in a plush chair as she waited. Suddenly, rough (and somewhat familiar?) footsteps and audible chuckles filled the air. "Oh Rachel! Glad you're here." Her agent, Mayra exclaimed "I found your tony, meet Jesse St. James."

Rachel's mouth hung open, her eyes widening as they met another surprised pair. Jesse's face was still handsome as ever, his strong jaw still prominent, his lips still perfect and pink, his mouth was parted slightly, causing his teeth show. Those teeth has taught her how to give a proper 'show smile', they had smiled at her time and time again, they'd even grazed her bottom lip during intense make out sessions when her fathers were away..

"Rachel Berry." He said curtly. "Lovely to see you again."

His glaring eyes contrasted the polite compliments coming from his mouth. Rachel's face brightened in anger. The last time she had heard from him he was alerting her how stupid she was for moving to NYC with Finn. He couldn't show up and expect her to be friendly.

"Cut the shit, Jesse." She said, over-enunciating her t's "Do you have some eggs behind your back?"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "I can see you haven't changed, niether have your comebacks."

"Maybe if you hadn't made an omelete on my heas and lied to me about loving me then I wouldn't have even needed these comebacks."

Jesse's face hardend. "Look, Berry. I may have been a royal asshole but I loved you. Whether your ginormous head believes it or not."

There was a stiff silence in the luxurious office. Mayra shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I'm guessing you two know eachother." The short woman said quietly. "I need to make something very clear. Rachel you are Maria. She is your character. And Jesse you are my Tony. So unless you want to drop the project we are all going to get along swimmingly. Understood?"

They both nodded, like children who had just been reprimanded.

"Good. Now I'm going to take a shot because there is no way I am getting through this sober. You two, will be the best of friends by the time we meet at the Elizabeth theatre on Saturday. Play nice kids."

With a click of her heels, Mayra promptly exited the office. As soon as the door closed Rachel sunk back into her chair.

"Well, fuck." She breathed out, pinching the brisge of her nose.

"Wow." said Jesse "Never thought I'd hear that come out of your mouth."

Rachel smirked. "Time changes people, Jesse. I am not the girl I was. I know more, my vocal range is even better."

"How is Finn dealing with all these changes? He was never a fan of change if I remember correctly."

"He.." Rachel sighed, weighing her options. She could lie and say they were still together to spite Jesse. But they were going to be working together and lying after she just accused him of lying was a bit too contradictory for her taste. "He left. A few years back. Guess he couldn't take the change."

Jesse nodded somberly, as if just realizing how similar he and Rachel really were.

"I'm sorry?" He whispered. And Rachel couldn't help but giggle.

"Don't be." She said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I don't know about you, but I really want this job. And you have to admit," he said bumping his knee against hers "we sound amazing together."

Rachel blushed, thinking of all the duets they had sung during their relationship. But woven in with the happy memories came the bad, the eggs splatering around her, Jesse's face when Finn pushed him at prom.

"You broke my heart, Jesse." She said quietly.

Jesse sighed in frustration, running a hand through his immaculate locks.

"And you broke mine. Multiple times. Even right now. You're breaking my heart. But I'm still trying, because I… never mind. I'll see you at the Elizabeth. I have to go."

Rachel stared at his feet as they walked out swiftly.

"God.." She groaned. What was about Jesse that always seemed to leave her flustered and hopeful? '_No Rachel' _she told herself _'You will not let a lingering crush keep you from this role. This is Maria. You ARE Maria.'_

Rachel lifted herself from the chair effectively ending her pity party, to race after Jesse. She flew down the stairs, bumping into any random pedestrian on the way. She finally caught up with Jesse, who was in line for a coffee.

"ST. JAMES!" She yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the lobby. Rachel thrust her small body into his arms, wrapping her own arms firmly around his neck.

"Rachel, what the hell?" He asked increduslously, looking at her.

"We are going to be friends, Jesse." She told him, tightening her grip. "And we're going to put on an amazing show. Now, hug me back, Tony."

Jesse smiled widely, before lifting his arms to embrace Rachel, rubbing her back slightly.

"We are going to be friends." He agreed.

Rachel hummed contently at the feeling of his arms around her. _Just like old times _she thought to herself. She whimpered a little when they released eachother, immediately missing the feeling of his warm body against hers.

"So a bunch of people from the New Directions are meeting at Kurt and Blaines for dinner after our audition. Would you like to come, friend?"

She knew Kurt wouldn't mind. Regardless of the fact that Finn was his brother, the countertenor had always rooted for Jesse.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Rachel." Jesse told her in a quiet voice.

" Nonsense." She told him firmly handing him her card. "You'll go and it will be amazing. Also you may want to send me a list of the songs you're performing, I know what will please, Hummel."

Jesse took the card hesitantly.

"Okay. I'll be in touch." He gave her a sure smile, ensuring that he really would.

Rachel reached up and pecked his cheek.

"Be sure that you do, Jesse St. James, be sure that you do."


End file.
